The Ring of Rillëval
by Howe the Brown Cow
Summary: She had no place in our world. She lived in between light and dark. Why has she been placed in Middle Earth? Only the Valar know but they won't tell her, yet. Welcome to your new world Jarla. But the true question is, will she accept it? Summary inside!
1. Little One

Well, here's my newest LORT fic. This is a lot different than anything that I've ever written before, more angst and drama. So I'm not really sure how this is going to turn out or where it's going to go.

Summary: Jarla, a half vampire half-human, is brought to Middle Earth. But for what reason? Only the Valar know but they won't tell her, just yet. This has got a little bit of everything: action, adventure, romance, angst, and drama.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Jarla and any other character that makes you think 'The hell!?' or 'WTF!?' So don't sue me.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

__

I belong no where in this world. You may think that that's not possible or I'm just crazy for thinking this, but it's true. I am two different halves of two completely different wholes. Do I hate my parents for bringing this upon me? No, they were young and innocent when they fell in love; they had no idea what the consequences of their love would bring. But because of that innocent naiveté I am stuck between the world of light and the world of darkness. For I am a half-breed, a mixed blood, a day-walker. I am half vampire half-human.

~*~*~*~

The sun had gone down an hour ago flooding the city in darkness. People were rushing home to their families after a long day's work at the office. How I envy humans. They are so unaware, so ignorant to the underworld living along side their own. I wish that I had never known things of the nightwalkers. Like the way they hunt others as if they were wolves. Or the way the ruthlessly kill their prey.

'Stop that Jarla,' I scold myself. Now is not the time to contemplate those sorts of things. I turned away from the street and back into the dark of the alleyway. Right now I needed to get to the sewers, away from anyone.

For a moment I thought that I felt a tingling sensation at the back of my mind, telling me that someone was nearing. But as soon as I felt it, it was gone. I shrugged if off and kept moving. I rounded a bend in the alleyway and came to a dead end. This is what I get for not keeping my mind on things.

"Real smart…" I sighed and kicked a Pepsi soda can down the asphalt. It rattled and then abruptly stopped. "…the hell?"

"What have we have here?"

Almost cat-like out of the shadows came a slender pale man tossing the elusive can. I could see his eyes glinting in the dim light. He grinned at me revealing a set of delicately pointed canine teeth.

"Have you lost your way little human?" He purred.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Take a closer smell my friend. I am no human." He blinked in confusion before tilting his pointed chin upward slightly to sniff the air.

His eyes glinted again, "Oh, ho! A little half-breed! How interesting." I glared harder at him.

"All the more fun to play with before I drain you. You blood is no different than a mortals, if not even better." I clenched my fists. He must be a newly turned one because he does not know how truly strong a half-breed is. Let alone a trapped and seriously pissed off half-blood.

True, a full and very skilled vampire could kill a day-walker like me, but I have many of the same skills that their kind possesses as well. Many half-breeds have a vampires strength, agility, hypnotic powers, and even immortality so we are quite a force to be reckoned with.

I readied my body into a fighting stance: feet placed shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent ready to receive the first attack. I steadied my breath before I answered back to his fruitless challenge, "Care to find out just how strong a simple weakling like myself is?"

I smirked knowing full well that would agitate the stupid little bastard to no end. And low and behold he charged me, fangs flashing, eyes blazing. I steadied my body for impact and waited for him to reach my striking range. I could feel the weight of my hidden dagger on my skin beneath my black trench coat. 

'One, two, three…' With a flick of my wrist I had one of my concealed weapons in my hand and then in the then in the young blooding's chest. He stopped mid-step; his eyes glazed over and his body self-combusted in a flash of flame turning flesh into dust and ash.

"Teach you to piss around with me," I muttered. I stooped to retrieve my fallen dagger and slid it back into my sleeve. Without my daggers I would be dead there's no doubt about that. I silently thanked the three I had hidden on me and stepped over the pile of ash. I needed to get to the sewers now. And being in battle only egged my blood lust on more. I pushed the feeling of hunger deep down inside myself.

This is one of the curses of being a halfling. Yes, I may have the same speed, stamina, mental abilities and immortal powers as a vampire but I also get their lust for blood. But unlike my vampire counter part I can stand the sun and I am immune to garlic and silver. And the most important thing of all is that I posses a soul allowing me to feel a wider range of emotions and feelings of others and myself than a vampire. And this is also the reason why I must go to the sewers; because every time I drain a person I get a flash of their emotions and life in my mind. I shuddered at the memory of the last human I had killed. The felling of their pain and complete and utter fear as it filled my senses.

'Stop that,' I told myself for the second time tonight. 

Down at the end of the alleyway I came up to the usual manhole that allows me access underground. Now wary of other prowling vampires I carefully scanned the surrounding buildings before prying back the cover. With a loud clang the manhole cover was placed on the asphalt. I slid down into the hole and felt around for the first rung on the ladder leading downward using my foot, my arms supporting my weight. 

I was preoccupied. I should have known better than to let my thoughts wander again. The only warning that I had before my face was slammed into the ground was a slight tickling sensation pulling at my senses.

"You little bitch!!" Screamed a voice. A hand grabbed a fist full of my raven hair and slammed my face into the ground once more. My eyesight went blurry with gray spots and blood began to pour down my face and pool on the hard asphalt. 

"I saw what you did to my brother!"

Here I was stuck halfway down a manhole and being attacked by some unknown person. This was so not my night. I needed to get out of this hole or I would die. I tried to heave myself out of the hole but the person above me kept pushing me down.

Fuck! Can't escape!! My head throbbed from the shooting pain in my nose and chin. My lungs sputtered on the blood that streamed into my mouth and down the back of my throat. 

"Now you'll pay for what you've done!"

Suddenly I was falling, falling down the hole. The air caressed my face and blew my hair around me.

'NO!' My hands clutched air hopelessly trying to stop my body from plummeting. Above me the pinhole of light grew smaller and smaller until I saw nothing but darkness.

~*~*~*~

I awoke to find myself in a room of complete darkness. Rising to my feet my head spun and I had to sit back down on the floor so I didn't pass out.

"Where am I?"

__

'Welcome little one.' The sudden voice startled my and I jumped to my feet on impulse, but I forgot about my headache and I swayed on my feet.

"Who's there?!" The woman's voice chuckled.

__

'Do not fear little one, for I will not hurt you. I am one of the Valar, sent to protect you.'

My head spun. This had to be some weird ass dream I was having.

__

'This is not a lie little one,' a new voice spoke. _'We have sent you here to save them.'_

"Wait! Save who? Who are you people!?" This was seriously freaking me out now. People say the one of the first signs of insanity is hearing voices in your head. Just great, I was going insane.

The woman's voice spoke again, her tone more serious than before, _'I am called Elbereth, Star Kindler.'_

'And I am Oromë the Great Rider.'

"That's all fine and dandy but what do you want with me?" My patience was wearing thin. These two kept dancing around the subject and was pissing me off.

__

'We have brought you here to save our world from destruction once again,' answered Oromë.

"But--" 

__

'And to aid you on your quest I will entrust you with the powers of the stars.' With those words my body began to glow a pale golden color with almost a silver sheen.

__

'And I,' Oromë finished. _'Will give you the gift that will help you in battles to come. But that it is to be discovered at a later date for it is not need at this time.'_

"Whoa, half a minute here. What in seven hells is going on here?! You want me to do what! And what was with that glowing light? I may be a half-blood but I'm not so stupid that I don't know that that light was not a good thing!"

__

'All will be answered little one, do not worry so. But for now we will leave you and as a parting gift take this ring. It will keep our link strong so that if you need to call us just use it.' In front of my eyes appeared a ring of sapphire and silver. The sapphire stone was carved in the shape of a perfect sphere and in the center, if the ring was tilted at the right angle, a brilliant star could be seen sparkling inside the stone. The band was made of the finest silver in the shape of winding vines, which wove their way around the beautifully set sapphire.

My mouth dropped open and I took the ring. It was the most beautiful piece of jewlery I had ever seen. Carefully, I slipped it on my right ring finger and held out my hand to inspect it. The voices chuckled at me.

'_Now we must leave you. Wake up little one. Wake up.' _I snapped out of my daze.

"Wait!! You haven't answered all of my questions!!"

__

'Wake up little one. Wake up…'

"Wake up little one."

My eyes snapped open and I sat straight up. Was that a dream? It had to be! But then I felt a weight on my finger and looked down. There on my ring finger sparkled the ring from my dream. It was real. I wished it was just a dream, but deep down I was curious to see what my 'dream' had ment

"Ah, I see you're awake now. We were very worried about you." I looked up from my hand to see a handsome man with long dark brown hair sitting in a chair beside my bed. Wait! A BED?

"Where am I? Who are you!?" I panicked. In my struggling to untangle the blankets from my legs I nicked my bottom lip on one of my small fangs. "Ouch!" I hissed.

"Calm down my lady!" The man placed a hand on each of my shoulders and pushed me gently back down on to the bed. "You are still not well. Your head is injured." He motioned towards my brow.

I suddenly felt my head throb as if it could understand the man before me. "But where am I?" The man smiled.

"Welcome to Rivendell. I am Lord Elrond Peredhil. And you are…" 

"I am Jarla. Peredhil? What's that mean?" Elrond raised a delicate eyebrow.

"It means half-elven, Lady Jarla." My jaw dropped. He was a half-blood just like me! But half-ELVEN?

"You're an elf?" I practically squawked.

"You do not believe me?" He asked. "Then let me prove it to you." He brushed back his long hair to reveal a pair of slightly pointed ears.

"Oi vey…" I rested my head in my hands trying to comprehend exactly what had happened to me. 

'Ok. First I fell down the manhole. Second I woke up in a weird room with voices and I get a ring. And third I really wake up from the what I thought was real and find that it really was real! And to top it off I still have the ring!' I was startled out of my thoughts when Lord Elrond spoke again.

"Where did you get that ring?" He clasped my hand and brought it closer to him.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked getting defensive. I snatched my hand back and Elrond frowned.

"That is a very important ring of legend. The ring of Rillëval or 'Brilliant Power'. It is said that once that ring is seen in Arda that a new great evil will rise and the one who carries the ring will be the new Great Defender." I gulped, so that was what those voices were talking about. I swallowed before speaking.

"And you think that I am this Defender?" Elrond looked up into my eyes.

"I think--"

"Ada!" the door to my room flew open. The force of the swinging door blew my hair back.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Well, there you go. It's sort of a cliffie. I feel evil. {evil laughter}This took me forever to write but I finally got it out!! I rather like what I have so far though. And I haven't decided what couplings there should be yet, but I think of them soon. Or maybe you could give me some ideas when you review. (hint,hint!) Here are some definitions just in case you have any questions:

****

Oromë - He is one of the Valar, or gods, of Middle Earth. He is a great hunter and performed deeds of great prowess. Also known as Aldaron or Oromë the Great.

****

Elbereth - She is one of the Vairë, or a goddess, of Middle Earth. She fashioned the stars and constellations. She is the mightiest of the Vairë. Also known as Varda and Gilthoniel.


	2. Escape

Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. But I was at my dad's house and he doesn't have Word on his compy so I didn't get to type up this chapter. So here is the next installment for _TROR_. I haven't had this much inspiration on a story in a long time and I'm really excited about it!! ^__^ So without further ado here is the chapter!

Disclaimer: Jarla is mine. If I owned Lord of the Rings I would have Haldir and Glorfindel in my closet right now. Which I don't so don't sue me!!!

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

I stared at the man that had swung open my door. He looked just like the elf lord next to me. He had the same long dark hair and strong handsome face as his father only unlike the Elf-lord before me, was clad in crimson leggings and a white tunic.

"Ada!" he called again and dashed over to the elder elf. "I heard that a maiden was found in the forest outside of Rivendell-" It was then he noticed whom Elrond was sitting next to. "Oh, I guess this is her…" I gave him a weak grin.

Elrond sighed and rubbed his temple, "Elrohir, how many times do I have to tell you to knock on the door before entering a room? Please excuse my son, Lady Jarla." I stared at Elrohir. So I was right! This Elro… what ever his name, was the son of the Lord here! 

"Ada!!" Another voice called outside of my door. In entered an elf that was identical to the one that had just come in seconds before. And as if not being twins was confusing enough this twin had on the same exact clothes and hairstyle as his identical counter part.

"There is word-" Elrond held his hand up to silence his other son.

"Yes I know, your brother Elrohir has just come to ask me about this 'mysterious maiden'. And her is that enigmatic lady now." He motioned towards me. I stared indifferently at the twin. Why should I trust these people? I knew nothing about who they were. For all I know they could be psychopathic people that were working for the night-walkers.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the twin bowed. "I am Elladan, son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. "I inclined my head to acknowledge him. 

Elrond rose to his feet and grabbed each of his sons by the elbow. "I think it would be best if we let the Lady Jarla rest for a while in peace." 

"Yes." I half glared at the twins.

"It was nice to meet you, Lady Jarla." One of the two, I have no clue which, said over his shoulder as his father shooed him out of the room. The door was quietly shut behind them as they left the room. 

Thank god that was over. I sighed absently and twisted the ring around my long finger. The long drapes moved softly in a small breeze that blew through my open window. I looked around my room and I fiddled with my ring, thinking about how the hell to get myself out of this strange situation. The room I was in was elaborately furnished. Ornate carvings wound around the ceiling, depicting delicately carved vines and what looked like tree roots in a beautiful dark colored wood. The bedposts had tiny rune characters carved into the ebony wood which spiraled upward to the canopy above my bed.

My mind was racing so fast that I hardly had time to comprehend what I had just thought, almost like a top that was spinning out of control on a tabletop. I was in a place called Rivendell, where the hell this place is I have no clue. I silently decided to myself that I would leave under cover of darkness and try to find my way back to my home. Anyone who thought that I was supposed to save their 'world' with a ring and went so far to make me believe he was an elf by messing with his ears defiantly went under my list of people to avoid. Now how to get out unnoticed. 

"Ha-ha!! I've got it!!" I chirped to no one in particular. I'd slip out the window using my powers and figure out where to go from there. I sniggered knowing that these people didn't have a chance in hell of finding me once I left.

"Sometimes being a half-breed is not so bad…" I sighed, placing my hands behind my head and snuggling down into the comforter that covered the bed. This was going to be a snap. My eyes began to droop and blur until I completely fell into a deep slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

'Little one…'

'Wake up, little one…'

It was those damn voices again. I opened my eyes to see that familiar black room again. What did they want this time?

__

'We are disappointed, little one,' that same woman's voice spoke. _'You have no belief in what we have sent you to do.'_

"How the hell am I supposed to have faith in you people when I don't even know who you are!! Let me out of here god dammit!!" I retorted angrily.

__

'We have told you,' answered the man, his voice slightly annoyed. _'I am Oromë. One of the Valar.'_

'Once again, I am Elbereth, little one. I am sorry but we cannot let you go just yet…' Answered the woman a little less agitated.

I growled letting my vampire rage get a hold on me for a second, "How the hell am I supposed to understand that if I don't even know who or what the _Valar_ is!!"

__

'We will show you what you seek…' The voices faded and before my eyes appeared a screen like form. It almost looked like the illusion that you see during the summer when heat rises off the road only in color and shimmered like water. Scenes flashed before me showing me what looked like the creation of a world. 

__

'This was the beginning.' Spoke the woman. _'When Ilúvatar made the Ainur, also called the Holy Ones, from his thought. We are the Ainur, the Valar.'_

The scenes began to flash faster showing the birth of other beings, the Children of Ilúvatar the voice called them.

__

'My husband, Manwë, is the mightiest of the Valar.' She spoke almost arrogantly of her husband's power.

"But who is this?' I questioned, pointing to a dark figure on the screen. 'He feels…evil..."

__

'He is Melkor, or Morgoth as he is also know. He became corrupt and betrayed the Valar.' 

As she spoke more flew by as the story of the Valar was depicted on the image in front of my eyes. It seemed as if I stood for hours watching the story, while both of the Valar paused to answer my questions. I saw the abduction of the Silmarils, Fëanor swear to retrieve them, Luthien and Bern fall in love and parish, the betrayal and fall of Gondolin. My legs ached from standing, protesting the long amount of time spent standing. But I kept on standing, watching the story not wanting to take my eyes away for fear of missing something. Just when I thought that I would pass out from exhaustion the screen faded away into nothing. I stood transfixed, stunned and amazed by what I had just witnessed.

"So I'm stuck out in bumblefuck, supposedly the new savior of the world you two just showed me?" I snapped back to reality. All of this meant nothing to me. Their problems we no concern of mine.

__

'You are in Middle Earth, little one. And you must save it from a new evil that is in danger of covering the world in darkness.' Elbereth spoke urgently. _'Did not the appearance of Lord Elrond and his sons prove it to you?'_

I stopped. I'd forgotten that Elrond had indeed had pointy ears. 

__

'Does that explain all that you wish to know, little one?' I slowly began to nod still pondering Elrond's ears.

"Yeah…wait! Why should I believe you? Why shouldn't I just believe that you aren't just figments of my imagination? And what is this 'new evil'?!"

Oromë chucked, _'You will discover that soon, little one.'_

I glared into the abyss before me, "Stop going in circles!! I want answers! And stop calling me 'little one'! And what about these supposed powers you gave me? Huh? If I have them where the hell are they?" 

__

'All of that will soon be discovered, little one.' It was Oromë again. _'Namárië…'_ The voice began to fade.

"Dammit I want answers!!!" I suddenly stopped. My body was glowing an eerie green color. What the fuck? Was this part of the gifts that I was given? I looked at my hands as the aura began to fade away.

'Crap.."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gasping for air I bolted upright, clutching the sheets around me. I shut my eyes, trying to calm my heart from pounding out of my chest. Slowly I opened my clamped eyes hoping that it was all just a dream. It wasn't. I could see the familiar site of the four poster bed and the wide bay widows through the darkness that had fallen while I was asleep. I had to get out while it was still dark.

"That's it I'm leaving."

I flung back the comforter and hopped to my feet. Where were my shoes and trench coat? I still had on my sleeveless black tank top and tight black pants, but as for where my other things were I was at a loss. Swiftly moving to what looked like some sort of dresser or armoire I pulled open the tall door. Hanging peacefully on a hock was my worn coat and at the bottom was my pair of boots. I yanked both out and slipped the coat over my shoulders and began to unlace my boots so I could get them on my feet. Jamming one foot into its proper shoe I began to lace the thin nylon cords. I move on to the other foot and stood up from my bed that had been used as a makeshift stool. Silently, I move over to the set of windows and looked down. It was a six-foot drop to the ground at most. No problem for someone like me. Hanging one leg precariously out off the ledge of the window I swung the other around using the momentum to propel me out of the room.

"Think they can keep a day-walker like me captive? I think not!" 

Using my keen eyesight I looked into the darkness around me. Luckily for me many ancient looking trees surrounded the building I was in. I softly chucked to myself. This was almost too easy. I ran along the side of my building until I saw a wall, which had woods beyond it. I snuck along the wall until I came to a large tree that over hung the wall just slightly. Ah-ha!! I climbed up the tree and used the branch to reach the other side.

I jogged for what seemed only about five minutes before I sensed a presence. 

'Sentries,' my mind screamed. How could I forget about the possibility for them? I veered right trying to move around them but soon found myself surrounded by the presence of what felt about six or seven guards.

"Now look at what you've gotten yourself into Jarla." I growled and readied myself for an attack that I knew would soon come.

I suddenly felt an extremely strong presence behind my and ducked down just in time to miss a fist aimed at the back of my head, trying to knock me out. Damn he was fast! I barely had time to move out of the way and I was using my very useful speed!! Using the person's forward momentum I kicked his feet out from under him. More came forward from the trees and soon I was completely surrounded. Two more came at me, one from my right another from behind, I had a split second to look up and jump into the canopy of branches before the one behind my tried to strike out.

"Let's see those fuckers try and find my now." I hefted my frame onto the thick branch and clutched the rough bark of the tree's trunk, steadying myself, before leaping to the next branch above me. Hearing a small rustle below me I looked down to see three dark forms following me up the tree.

'Crap!' I climbed faster hoping to out climb them. No such luck, the figures, if possible, were climbing faster as we got higher.

I could see the branches get gradually smaller and thinner as I got nearer to the top. I reached for a branch and began to pull myself up.

CRACK!

'Fuck!' The branch gave way in my hand as it broke clear off the trunk, sending me spiraling to the forest floor. 

I felt my body hitting branches, and very thick ones at that, all the way down the tree. My shoulder popped painfully as I hit the grassy ground. I tried to sit up and get to my feet but when I moved my joint sent knives of pain down my arm. Suddenly the injured arm was wrenched upward and I was pulled to my feet making me grit my teeth. My other arm was pulled around behind me and bound at the wrist.

"What business do you have in the forest of Rivendell?" I looked up at one of my captors.

He had long dark brown hair that was tied back into a half ponytail. His chin was delicately pointed giving him an almost feminine look while his nose turned up just slightly giving him a look of arrogance. I looked, grimacing at the throb in my arm, and glared at him. 

"Answer me human," he spit out that last word with so much venom that my only answer was to just stare in disbelief.

"I am no human," I snapped at him. He arched a thin eyebrow and looked at me with suspicion.

"You are no elf for you do not have the ears for it. Nor do you have a long beard and are short, so you are neither a dwarf. So you must be a human," he sneered at me.

"There are no such things as elves." He let out a short barking laugh.

"Why my little human, do you not believe what is before you?" I glared and spit in his face. He stepped back in shock before striking me across the face. My head snapped to the side and my cheek stung, I knew I was going to have a nasty bruise in the morning. I glared into his eyes and tried reaching into his mind with my own.

'Let me go.' He continued to glare at me. What the hell why wasn't my mind control powers working? I tried again mentally ordering the man before me to let me go. But he was now busy speaking to one of his men in some language that was quite foreign. I could feel my rage pooling in my belly when I was not getting the results that I wanted. 

"We will take you to see the Lord." The same man looked down his nose at me. "He will want to question you on your presence near Rivendell considering that you will not speak." The man behind me gave me a quick shove and the small group of men moved forward. I was now heading back to where I started. 

The walk was a lot rougher than how it had seemed coming from the direction I came from. We walked in silence aside from a few murmurs that passed between the men as they forced me on. I let my mind wander once again, I thought of my mother. My beautiful, wonderful, sad mother. When I was younger every time she looked at me she had given me a small smile because she knew how I would be treated for the rest of my life, after all she was in love with a vampire herself. I sighed and looked at the men who were taking me back to Riven-whatever. There were three in the group now, their bastard-of-a-commander had told some of them to stay behind while he took two of his best men with him to bring me to see Elrond.

The one the walked to my right and slightly behind me had long blond hair that seemed to glow in an angelic halo around his face and cold cobalt colored eyes. He was slightly taller than the other two and had an air of a deadly warrior about him. The way he walked, stiff yet fluid at the same time gave the impression that he had been doing this sort of job of a very long time. Instinctively I tried to reach out and probe his mind but of course it didn't work. His comrade that stood to my left was quite different. 

This one had long dark hair like the commander also pulled back into a half ponytail, only he had such an odd color of blue that they were almost green. The way he walked was also very striking for a guardsman. He had a boyish bounce that would almost make it seem as if he posed no threat to others. The only thing that gave this away was the fact that he had very strong callused hands that hung akimbo. As I studied his face his dark eyes locked with my green ones. Half blushing, I quickly lowered my gaze trying to make it as though the ground had become very interesting. 

From then on I kept my eyes on the ground or on the trees around us. I didn't like people to stare at me so intensely except during battle, it made me feel uneasy. I know that sounds strange but I guess it comes from being controlled by a few vampires through eye contact that way.

"We have arrived," the commander's voice cut through the silence.

"Feh." He only glared at me with that same steely gaze.

They lead me through the front gates that I apparently had failed to see during my 'escape'. I was lead into a large court yard which was scattered with a few beautifully carved statues.

"You are dismissed." The two guards gave their commander a short bow before leaving. He turned and faced me studying me again. He was probably thinking that I dressed like a freak…

"Follow me." Abruptly turning around he strode swiftly across the courtyard. It took me a moment to catch up to him because he had slightly larger strides than I did. After traveling down what seemed endless corridors we finally halted at a large set of double doors. 

"Turn around." He commanded.

"Why the hell should I?" I hissed back. He sneered at me.  
"So I can untie you." I hissed but turned around. From somewhere he produced a long knife and cut away my bonds and the opened the doors. He stepped in the door way blocking my view.

"Lord Elrond, we have captured an intruder within the forest of Rivendell."  
"Bring them forward." The commander stepped to the side and practically shoved me in. "Lady Jarla?" Lord Elrond looked up from the scroll he was reading.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Well that's it!! Let me know how that chapter went!! I'd love to get lots of reviews!! *HINTHINT* I sincerely hope that there are few if not no errors in this!! _ Here are the reviews from the last chapter!! 

****

Marlene: I'm glad that you're impressed with the way I've written this!! I'm sorry this is sort of Mary Sueish!! It was not supposed to be like that at all!! _

****

HrilRamNathron: Surprised by which twin it was? Sorry this is not going to be a Legomance and this is not supposed to be a Mary Sue! So I'm sorry if it seems that way!!

****

Ivoryi: Glad you liked it!! I just got into a vampire kick one week and BAM!! This story came to me!!!


	3. One Day

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out!!! I've been having more computer problems and couldn't get it posted!! But here it is for your entertainment!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Thank you Lindir, you may leave." The elf, formerly known as that bastard-of-a-commander, bowed and left the large study, shutting the large doors behind him.

Elrond's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me, standing stupidly in the middle of his study.

"What do you think you were doing Jarla? You could have injured yourself more than you are already!" His voice was even, considering the look on his face which was one of annoyance. The scroll he was reading now lay on the desktop, forgotten.

"I don't see why it's any of your business what I do. And as for being injured, I'm completely healed so just back off. Besides why the hell are you up so damn late? Don't you have to catch up on your beauty sleep or something?"

The Elf-lord's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean you're already healed? You are no elf. Unless it has something to do with the ring of Rillëval." He glanced at the emerald ring on my finger which seemed to glint in response. "As for being up late I was reading up on the ring you now wear."

I scoffed, "Like hell it has to do with this ring. Damn you are just as annoying as Elbereth and Oromë."

"Elbereth? Oromë? Why do you speak of them as if you know them?" I rolled my eyes. It sure took him a while to figure things out.

"They're the ones who fucking gave me this ring!! And now thanks to them I'm stuck in the middle of bumblefuck and have no way of getting away thanks to those damn guards you have out there!!"

"So it is truly the ring," Elrond leaned back in his in his chair, eyebrows once again knitting together. "Then you are one of the three who will save us."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute here," I walked forward and leaned over the Elf-lord's desk until my black eyes were level with his grey ones. "How the hell can I be this 'savior' that everyone keeps talking about? I never asked for this and now suddenly you want me to save this so called world of yours?"

My voice began to sound shrill to my own ears as I spat this out. What the hell did these people want from me? They refuse to answer any of my questions and to top it off they want me to fucking bend over backwards to accommodate them!! To hell with that! These people were nothing like me so why should I help them? I could feel anger beginning to boil inside me. They had no right asking me to help them! I dug my nails into the hard wood of Elrond's desktop making deep groves in the dark colored surface.

"You can't expect me to just suddenly drop everything and help you out do you? I don't owe you anything and plus you are not even my one of my own kind!"

"Jarla," the elf leaned close to my face. "Because this ring has been reveled a new evil will try and take over this world. And because you _are_ part of this world it fully concerns you. As for the petty reason of not using the ring to help Middle Earth, you are a human just like countless others in this world. You are not only helping me but them also."  
I blinked a couple of times after his speech before sniggering. He really didn't know what I was.

"What exactly do you think is so funny Lady Jarla? I do not see this as a laughing matter."

"Me a human! You actually think that I'm human?" I flashed him a fanged smile. "I am far from human." Elrond quizzically looked at my grinning face.

"You are not human or elf? Then what are you?" I chucked again.

"I am just like you are Lord Elrond. I am a half breed, a hybrid. Half vampire, half human." Elrond stared and blinked at me making him look like an owl.

"A vampire?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes a vampire. You know 'I vant to suck your blood.'"

"I do not know what a vampire is," He spoke slowly. I sighed, this was going to take a while…

"A vampire is a creature of the night. To stay alive they must drink the blood of mortals," I flashed my fangs again and pointed at my mouth. "That's what these babies are for. Not only are vampires immortal be we have special abilities as well. Amazing speed, the ability to read minds, super strength, and the list goes on." Elrond stared for a second before nodding.

"I see. And you are only half vampire, is that correct?" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah I just said that."

"Well I do not see why you cannot help our world," he leaned back into his chair again. "After all it looks as if you have nothing else to do now that you are here." I glared at his smug face, how dare he say that to my face the bastard! I spun around determined to leave Elrond in a hurry when his voice stopped me.

"I will give you one day to decide, Lady Jarla. But I must let you know, the fate of Middle Earth now rests on you and your other two comrade's shoulders. Are you truly going to leave them to fight by themselves? After all, you know how it feels to be alone in the world." I glared at him again before wrenching the doorknob around and flinging the heavy wooden door open.

I stormed out of the office and past that Lindir guy who was apparently guarding the doors. He yelled something after me that sounded like 'You stupid human' but I didn't care at this point what was coming out of that whelp's mouth.

'Who the hell does he think he is, telling me to do this? He has no right, the bastard.' My body flushed with anger once again. Clenching my fists, I stormed off down the hall.

After a few minutes of stomping around Rivendell, I finally found a bench to sit down on made out of a beautiful silvery wood. I sighed and rubbed my temples trying to ward off the on coming migraine.

"Ugh. This fucking sucks," I muttered.

"Such crude language from a lady." I jerked my head up; before me was the blonde guard that had helped escort me back to Rivendell.

"Oh it's you," I sneered. "What the hell do you want?" The elf's face remained impassive to my rude response. He stared at me making me fidget under his steely gaze. I felt my hand twitch impulsively towards the knife hidden in my sleeve.

"Well?" The tall elf bowed gracefully before straightening up.

"For give me Lady. I have not introduced myself to you. I am Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell. I merely came to see the young lady who would save us from the next evil to threaten Middle Earth." His eyes quickly darted towards the ring that I still wore.

"Well, _Lord Glorfindel_, who said that I was planning on going through with this? Elrond did say that I had a day to decide whether or not to use my ring and save Middle Earth. Hell, he doesn't even know what this new evil is and he's the fucking lord of Rivendell!" Glorfindel frowned.

"So I take it that you are just planning staying here until Middle Earth falls? Is that correct?"

"Uh-h." I stuttered and fell silent. What hell was I going to do exactly? I was in another world and had no way of returning to my home. Dammit the elf had me there!

A ghost of a smile crossed Glorfindel's face. It was odd to see, what I knew was a hard and steely warrior, almost smirk.

"I see. So it seems that you have no choice in the matter after all." I glared at him as he turned and began to walk away from me.

"But fear not little one, for you are not the only one who will face this same challenge." And with that he disappeared around the corner. Wait a sec, why the hell did he call me little one? And how did he seem to know so much about what Elrond had said to me?

"I need some sleep," I muttered to myself. The migraine I was trying to ward off had come into full bloom, pounding at my temples. But now the real question was how the hell do I get back to my room? In my temper tantrum I had completely forgotten my bearings. I quickly decided that the best thing to do was to head off in the direction that Glorfindel had taken hoping that I'd either catch up to him and ask that smug-ass elf for directions.

I never did find Glorfindel but some how I did find my way back to my room. I still don't know quite how I did it. But to tired to contemplate how I found my dammed room, I oh-so gracefully flopped down on my large bead and unlaced my leather boots, kicking them in the corner near my window. I curled up under my sheets and buried my head under my pillows, waiting for sleep to take over me.

Birds flitted from branch to branch in the morning light, twittering and chatting to each other. I groaned and rolled over. Why the hell do birds have to get up so damn early? My tangled hair hung down in my face irritating me even more.

"Shut the fuck up!!!" A grabbed a large pillow from my bead and chucked it out the window hoping to whack a few of the noisy animals outside. More twittering only reached my sharp ears, the birds had just moved into another tree near by.

"I guess I have to get up now…" I groaned and rubbed my hair out of my face.

Slowly, pealing back the covers, I slouched out of bed and went to my armoire and looked inside. Several beautiful long dresses hung on small wooden hangers.

"Mer, all dresses. And they don't even have any in black." I lifted the sleeve of a beautiful deep red one.

"I just go like this. Screw them if they don't like it." I shut the wooden door and walked into a small washroom that was adjacent to my bedroom. I must have missed the door way the first few times I'd looked around. After looking around in the cabinets and drawers, I recovered a silver handled brush to detangle my unruly hair.

Once I had roughly brushed out my tangles and washed my face I laced my boots and headed out to find my way to some sort of dining area so that I could eat.

My stomach growled as I wandered around the halls.

"There has to be someone around here that can get me some food." I rounded the corner to see a person walking down the hall ahead of me.

"Hey!! You!" The elf turned around as I jogged up to ask for directions.

"Hey dude, do you think-oh it's you. Lindon or what ever your name was." It was that oh-so lovable elf that had lead me to Elrond's study.

He frowned, "My name is Lindir, my lady."

"Never mind I'll find it myself." He arched an eyebrow at me.

"What may I ask are you looking for?" I snorted.

"Like you would want to know. It's probably just be something that a stupid _human_ like me wouldn't know." The elf frowned.

"I see you are still sore about the way I treated you." He bowed curtly. "I apologize for your treatment. Lord Elrond only just told me your situation this morning."

"Damn straight," I muttered.

"Oh, and Lord Elrond wishes to see you immediately."

"What? Why?"

"I do not know my lady. He just said that it was important. So come, follow me." He turned and walked back the way I had come. I grumbled but followed none the less.

We came to the familiar double doors of Elrond's study; my companion briefly knocked on the door which was answered by Elrond's voice inside. Lindir pushed open the doors and walked inside.

"Ah, good morning Lady Jarla!" Elrond greeted.

"Good only if you get woken by a bunch of annoying little birds, the little fuckers."

"My lady! Such a mouth for a young lady!" Lindir stood in shock.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it?" Elrond raised his hand to silence us.

"Lindir, I believe that Lady Jarla has not eaten yet. Would you bring her some breakfast?" Lindir nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Now, I believe that you have an extremely important question to answer." Elrond arched a very angled brow. Crap here was the dreaded question. Ugh, why does life hate me?

"Well, I thought it over," I began, twirling the ring around my finger. "And since it looks like I have nothing better to do I'll do it." Elrond smiled and laced his long fingers together in his lap.

"Excellent! This is good news! I have more good news for you! I received a message from King Aragorn of Gondor, I assume that the Valar have taught you of Gondor," I nodded. "And it appears that in his country another young girl was discovered with another of the rings that will help save Middle Earth. And this girl will be arriving tomorrow."

"What?!" I did an almost cartoonish double take. Another one?

"Here we are!" Lindir pushed open the door and walked in holding a tray of full of fruit and bread. "I hope you like-oh…"

"Jarla, you will soon be joined by one of the partners you will work with." Elrond smiled.

'Dammit,' I thought. Why the hell did this have to get so big so fast?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yay! How did you guys like that? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know!! Please excuse any misspelled stuff but I was tired when I wrote this…Well here are some reviews!!

**Ivoryi****: **Thank you for reviewing my chapter again!!! We must find you a muse!! You can have one of mine but I don't think you want the one that I'd be willing to give up…besides I love him too much!

**Miroku's**** Soul and Heart: **I'm glad you like my story!! And thank you for putting my story under you favorites! It made my day!

**The One That Hates Bunnies:** Yes, I'm trying really hard not to make this a Mary Sue and I'm glad that you think that it's not one (actually that sounds kinda weird…) I'm planning on making this a long story so enjoy!

**PhoenixJay27: ** I know that I'm supposed to use wooden stakes and stuff but I like silver!! It was just a plot bunny I guess… Oo But thanks for the tips!!


End file.
